The Girl Who Moved Mountains
by scribblequote
Summary: She arrived one day, allied to no clan, sworn to no leader, bested by no warrior. Or the one where Sakura finds herself adopted into the Uchiha clan (Izuna she just levelled a fucking mountain, we must take her) and lets them, bit by bit, teach her what it feels like to live and love once again. :: MadaSaku, warring clan era, time travel ::
1. chapter 1

"Seventy six."

She lay in a pool of her own blood. The colour red stained the area around her. It thoroughly soaked everything that she could not tell where her pooling kimono ended and where the grass started. She sat there untethered by the night's wind even though her body reacted negatively and shook violently. With eyes so lifeless and chakra depletion destroying her, she continued to stare at her slit wrists before gripping the knife in her hand harder and continuing.

"Se-seventy seven. "

She's been at it for two hours now. It's cold and bleak and Sakura hates, hates, hates, herself but it's nothing compared to the empty void in her heart so she continues. She continues slashing and healing and wasting and loosing.

"Seventy...seventy eight."

The one power she had was finally going against her. As if everything else wasn't enough. But she was there. Nearly there. Just a little more until there will be too much for the blood to refill, until there will be no more chakra to heal.

"Se…"

She wants free. She wants out. There in no place that she can run to (she tried. she swears she tried. but every time she ran they would find her and bring her to the village and fill her with love and she would believe it'll be okay. but it's not. it's not because then that love starts to change and poison her and oh god where did it all go wrong?) And no excuse that she can give to get away (they don't understand when to let go or stop and for the first time she wonder if maybe this was how sasuke felt and if yes then oh what fools they've been, oh what fools).

"Se...venty nine."

So she seeks alliance in death.


	2. chapter 2

The first time he knew of her existence was a day two weeks ago when the sky was calm and the sound of a battle was no where to be heard. In this one week of strained peace, Madara had decided to take off on a walk suddenly. His mind ached with an emptiness that he could not tolerate and his body grew restless by the hour. While walking away from his clans compound he frowned as his thoughts took a turn somewhere he did not want them to.

In the last skirmish between the Senju and the Uchiha, Hashirama had once again persisted in his talk of peace through out their fight. Madara would've been offended that his rival wasn't paying attention to him if he hadn't broken the man's nose. Twice.

"Bumbling fool…"

It was then that a powerful wave of chakra from afar swept through the forest he was walking in. The force of this chakra was strong enough to ruffle the trees around him and have his Sharingan activate by itself through survival instincts. With his improved vision he looked above the tree tops to see if this had been the shock wave of a particularly strong jutsu. What he saw was most definitely not the aftermath of a powerful jutsu.

"Mother of all chakra," he snarled, trying to make sense of it.

Far, far away in the distance but close enough for his eyes to make out, the sky tore in two and something fell out of it.


	3. chapter 3

The first time he heard of her, he was left confused and intrigued.

He found his little brother hunched over a piece of parchment, hands stained with black ink and curses tumbling out of his mouth. His Sharingan was on and as Madara sat across from him he noticed that the black pins in his eyes kept rotating, probably due to his brother's anger. The elder Uchiha decided to ask.

"We need to redraw our maps," Izuna replied sourly. He glared at the piece of paper in front of him as though it had ofended himself, his brother and every one of his ancestors. Again.

"Why so?" Asked Madara in genuine curiosity. "I was under the impression that they had been rectified months ago." He was referring to the valley created by a clash between himself and an average sized no name clan.

Izuna muttered something under his breath that Madara was sure was not meant for his ears before speaking louder. "Brother if you could refrain from deforming landscapes that would be rather amazing." Izuna was now tapping the inked feather quill in his hand on the table.

Madara shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to tilt back a bit with his hands comfortably steadying him by his side on the floor. As he moved, the few bits of armour he wore around him made grating noises that he ignored.

"Honestly, " izuna continued. "You and that Senju are just as bad. Look." Izuna pulled up the paper so it was eye level to his brother and pointed at a distinct place on the map he was recreating. "Do you know what this used to be?"

Madara narrowed his eyes at where the younger Uchiha pointed. "A patch of farmland," he guessed helplessly if only to calm his brother. It looked like a crate so his guess should be along the lines of a right answer.

"It was a whole lake," thundered Izuna. "Is this a competition between you two?"

"Izuna relax," Madara assured him "we are both crazy. It isn't a competition."

Izuna snorted. "Anyways, for once this wasn't your nor his doing."

"You sure?"

Izuna leveled him with an unimpressed stare. "Last time I checked you did not possess glowing green eyes and rose tinted hair."


	4. chapter 4

"Please they begged," body humbled and foreheads touching the ground. "Save us."

And Sakura has had her fair share of playing God. She's battled death himself. Cursed him countless of times when he tried to carry away the souls of her patients. Aided him as she cut through her enemies. So while it had been naruto and sasuke who had been credited with fighting the Rabbit Goddess , sakura can only roll her eyes at this because she's been locking horns with the God of Death himself since the tender age of thirteen.

And it was these encounters with this damned and feared being that had her nodding her head at the audience in front of her. She refused to ever heal again, swore it to the very deities up above, but saving someone from the clutches of death itself and saving someone from death's accomplices were two separate things. While she is changed woman she is still a shinobi first and foremost and cannot deny her calling.

"North East, two hours walk from this town you said?" she asks and the thing is while she is well acquainted with the monsters of this world she is still human so when the people of this small modest town ask her for help she uses her knowledge in chakra and forces her pulse to slow down, meddle with her voice box to stay strong and stops outbreaks of sweat.

"Yes, yes," the man, presumably their leader, has all but disregarded every once of pride and self respect as he bows deeply to continue to plead his case. "Over a valley and two thinned out forests," he further supplies. There are other men behind him with their heads ducked and hands resting on their leader's shoulder as a sign of silent support.

So when she is flung into the chaos of a miniature battle ground, Sakura thinks that it's the first time she's ever felt so alive in her life because for the first time there is no 'sakura-chan look out', 'sakura-chan stay back', 'sakura I've got you', its just her and the enemy with no need to heal and by the gods does it feel like heaven to meet your enemy head on without holding back.


End file.
